


Tratie - pranks and flowers.

by mariposalietje



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposalietje/pseuds/mariposalietje
Summary: sets between HoO and ToA (solangelo is canon). tratie fanfic. they are at camp during the summer.hope you like it!!





	1. Chapter 1

"STOLLS!!!!", Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, screamed as she stormed out of Demeter cabin.  
Travis and his little brother Connor Stoll came out of the bushes with grins on their faces. "hey Katie- kat, you called for us?" Travis asked, while trying to hide his laugh. he wore blue shorts and a CHB shirt. with his curly brown hair and dark blue eyes he tried to look innocent. Connor, on the other hand, didn't even bother to hide his laugh.  
He was almost an exact copy of Travis except Connor is a few inches shorter and has brighter eyes,  
"You should have seen your face!! Priceless!" He screamed.  
-Travis POV-  
She was wearing a loose black dress with daisies on it and hey hair was bounded in a high ponytail. And seeing the look on her face, she was furious, and maybe a bit cute but that's not the point!  
"Why did you tape my windows?! Now I can't keep an eye on the strawberry fields!! Why?? You know I hate it!!" She yelled. She took a deep breath and said icily calm, "you two are going to clean it up." Yeah right. She had never got us to do anything. What could she possibly come up with to malt us clean up our pranks?  
"And if we don't?" Connor asked, still with his hand on his stomach from laughing. "Yeah Kit-Kat", I said teasing, " How are you gonna threaten us this time?"  
She turned angry to me. " I will make sure you, Travis, will never know it." It. What the hades was it? When she saw the confusion on my face, she smiled a little with triumph, but before I could ask her what she meant,she already headed towards her cabin. So I sprinted after her and grabbed her arm.  
“hey Kit-kat! What do you mean by it?, I asked her. She gave me a weak smile, but schist, she looks so cute when she smiles.I felt my cheeks heating up.  
“It is something I hoped you wouldn’t know. So I’m glad you don’t”, she said, and with that, she disappeared into the demeter cabin.

“What was that about?” Connor asked me, also confused. “I really don’t know. This time.’I sighed, staring at the demeter cabin. 

That was weird, even for her. Normally she just yells at us and then we run away. This time we did something to something she loved; the views at the strawberry fields. We prank her usually every day. She was always very annoyed by this, but she didn’t hate us for it. I guess this time was different. She never did something like this before. Mostly because of my crush on her…

Wait What!!!??? You heard that right. I, Travis Stoll, one of the greatest players at camp, has a crush on the daughter of demeter; Katie Gardner.  
Weird right? I know. I also know that the feeling isn’t mutual, she said enough to me for me to know.

“Come on Trav!” Connor said, pushing me towards the hermes cabin and snapping me out of my thoughts. “Uh.. yeah. Let’s go” I said. he let me go and we headed to our cabin.


	2. chapter two

-Katie POV - 

Argh!!! Why did I do that? Knowing travis, he won’t stop until he finds out what it is. Well maybe there is a part of me that wants travis to know it. But it’s so embarrassing. 

I lay on the floor beside my bed when my half sister Miranda, barged into my room (head counselors have their own rooms). When she saw me, she did a retake. 

“um.. Katie, why are you lying on the floor like that? It’s almost lunch time.” “Ugh!!”, i complained. I got up and sat on my bed.   
“And katie, why did the Stolls walk away confused after you yelled at them for their prank this morning?” 

I covered my face in my hands. “I almost said it”, I mumbled, loud enough for miranda to hear. “why didn’t you? You’re perfect for each other! everyone knows that. I mean srsly.”

I rolled my eyes. “Geez Mir, you sound like an Aphrodite.”   
“yeah, but you do like him right?”, she asked, hanging on my lips. I thought about that for a second. Did I really like Travis? I mean he’s cute, sort of. But he pranks me a lot, wich isn’t very nice.

“I think I don’t know the answer to that question Mir”, I answered in a sad voice. My sis hugged me and said: “ Don’t think about it too much, and do not, under any circumstances, let him break your heart. Be careful.” “Will do sis”, i said. we sat a few minutes after that and we talked. How are the flowers? Did any of our siblings got hurt? That sort of things.

After a while, like 10 minutes, I got up. “ Shall we go to lunch?”, I asked. “Good idea. Let’s go.”  
And we ran out of our cabin. hungry for lunch.

-time skip to end of lunch-

“Hey Katie, do you know where the Stolls are?” Miranda asked. It was our turn to clean up the tables. Miranda almost tripped over a table. I chuckled. “No, the left the hermes table in the middle of lunch, didn’t they?. I sighed. “what the hades are these two up to now?”, I muttered to myself as I finished cleaning up the pavilion. Miranda left early to do something at our cabin and I went to the strawberry fields. I started (whatever they do on the strawberry fields) and worked my way towards the woods. When I was done, I accidentally stepped on a tricker thing that activated a trap. Within seconds I hung in a net in the air. I got angry. I began to reallise why the stolls left lunch early.

“Stolls!!!!”, I yelled. The brothers came out of the woods with a huge grin on their faces. ‘get me down’, I told them, ‘NOW!’. ‘Gee Kit - Kat, Calm down,’Connor said. When they laughed so hard that they didn’t pay attention anymore, I concentrated so hard, my forehead began to sweat. Suddenly, vines started to growing towards the Stoll brothers and before they knew it, the hung upside down like me. I was lucky I had a knife with me. I cut myself loose and fell on the ground.

‘Hey kit kat, care to get us down too?’, Travis asked. I grinned at them. It was fun to see them like this. But it’s a pity I’m not cruel. I concentrated again and slowly, the vines dissapeared.   
‘Thanks kit-kat.’, Connor muttered, embarrassed they had to ask me to let them down. ‘Yeah yeah you’re welcome’. I smiled, mischievously. ‘Now if you two would excuse me.’ I turned around and walked away. 

After a few steps I thought I heard something move in the woods. I   
didn’t pay really attention to it. Wrong move.

Out of nothing, a hellhound jumped out of the woods. I did not have enough time to react. The hellhound attacked. I rolled over but his tail swept me. I flew about three meters (sorry if you don’t use the metric system) till I hit a tree.

‘Katie!!’, I heard Travis in the distance. He ran over to me. I saw a little blurry but I could see the worry in his eyes. Connor yelled things at the hellhound that I can’t put in here, If you know what I mean. My head hurts. ‘Katie? oh styx.. hold on katie-kat!’, he begged. ‘Will!! SOMEONE GET HELP!!!!!!!’, Travis screamed. I heard some more yelling but didn’t get any of that. I looked at Travis’ blue eyes. Blue troublemakers eyes. I felt like throwing up. ‘Hey Trav-’, I tried to say, but didn’t get the chance to finish it. Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n - sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one wil be longer. I will try to update weekly, on saturday or sunday. This is my first fanfic and english isn't my first language so feel free to give feedback or grammar corrections.  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> xoxo - posa


End file.
